1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having a double door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that keeps food fresh by including a main body including an inner case and an outer case, a storage compartment formed by the inner case, and a cold air supplying unit for supplying cold air to the storage compartment.
The temperature of the storage compartment is maintained to be in a predetermined range required to keep food fresh.
A front side of the storage compartment of the refrigerator is disposed to be opened, and the opened front side is closed by a door so that the temperature of the storage compartment can be maintained at normal times.
The storage compartment is partitioned off by a barrier wall into upper and lower portions. The refrigerator door that opens/closes a refrigerator compartment disposed on the upper portion of the storage compartment is configured of a side by side type door that is rotatably coupled to the main body, and the refrigerator door that opens/closes a freezer compartment disposed on the lower portion of the storage compartment is a drawer type door that slides in a forward/backward direction.
A lamp is installed in the storage compartment and emits light when the door is opened, so that a user can easily identify food stored in the storage compartment.
Since the lamp is installed in the storage compartment, even when the door is opened and the lamp emits light, the user cannot easily identify food inside a door guard disposed at a rear side of the door.